Not Another Wizarding Blog!
by SkeletalChild
Summary: My own pointless attempt at a blog/chat-kinda-thing in the wizarding world. Year 5.
1. Chapter 1

Not Another Wizarding Blog!

A/N: After reading some of these fics, I felt like making my own, and really, this is a fun way to kill some time. Time at the beginning of this fic is the first day of the trio's fifth year. Somewhat AU, with some original characters of my own added into the mix. There'll be a lot of different charas, so I'll put a who's who at the beginning of each chapter. I haven't yet decided whether it'll all be internet-stuff, or whether I might throw a couple of real-life scenes in to advance the plot. If you're still at all confused about anything, don't hesitate to ask. And any suggestions, opinions, constructive criticism etc are of course more than welcome!

NICKNAME KEY (in order of appearance)

Riotgirl - Nymphadora Tonks

Goddammit! - Evan Rosier Jr.

Firewhiskey - Bill Weasley

MeAgainstTheWorld - Harry Potter

Ghoulish-Creep - Ron Weasley

S.P.E.W. - Hermione Granger

Cinderella - Ginny Weasley

Tooth - Fred Weasley

Claw - George Weasley

TheyKilledKenny! - Rodolphus Lestrange Jr.

YouBastards! - Rabastan Lestrange Jr.

River - Lee Jordan

Bond,JamesBond - Julius Rookwood

RavenButterfly - Cho Chang

CurlyBlonde - Marietta Edgecombe

ThestralMisfit - Luna Lovegood

MimbulusMimbeltonia - Neville Longbottom

YourFriend - Ernie Macmillan

Fiendfyre - Susan Bones

Blood&Tears - Hannah Abbott

SnowWhiteQueen - Fleur Delacour

################################################

Sticky: Introduction, please read and keep in mind!

Riotgirl - Hey everyone, so this is our new idea for communication and hopefully lots of getting-to-know-people-fun. It's mostly for people that are still at Hogwarts, but not exclusively, for example I myself have already graduated. If you're here than I guess this means someone tipped you off because they thought you're cool, so please, for the love of Merlin, in case you're still at school, don't tell your teachers or any of their pets. You all want to communicate freely, and being supervised would totally ruin the fun, don't you think?

Goddammit! - You said that really nice.

Riotgirl - Being sarcastic again, eh?

Goddammit! - No... but if sarcasm is what you want, fine: Your ugly face makes my eyes bleed, BITCH.

Riotgirl - Hey!

Goddammit! - You were asking for it.

Riotgirl - w/e... and let's also try to keep it halfway anonymous, so if you know who's behind a nickname in real life, keep it to yourself.

Goddammit - BTW, Riotgirl, that was a hidden compliment you missed there. And to everyone else, Riotgirl, Firewhiskey and myself in all my glorious awesomeness are the resident admins and mods, so don't forget to bend to our will.

Firewhiskey - Dude... anyway, you can either chat publicly, privately with someone of your choice, or make your own blog, again entirely privately, only for certain people or publicly for everyone to read and comment on. Also, you can create closed communities with your friends or anyone with shared interests, etc. I think that's all said.

######################################################

New chat (logged in: Riotgirl, Goddammit!, Firewhiskey, MeAgainstTheWorld, Ghoulish-Creep, S.P.E.W.)

MeAgainstTheWorld - Hey there, awesome idea, thank you!

Riotgirl - No probs.

S.P.E.W. - Don't get me wrong, I love the wizarding world, mostly, but I really missed this kind of thing here.

Goddammit! - Mudblood, are you?

Riotgirl - Goddammit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Goddammit! - Lol, sorry... Just wondering, though, you are MUGGLE-BORN (happy now?), Spew?

S.P.E.W. - Yes, I am, and it's S.P.E.W., not Spew.

Goddammit! - But Spew is so much easier to type....

Firewhiskey - What does that stand for, anyway?

Ghoulish-Creep - Don't ask...

S.P.E.W. - Society of Elfish Welfare, our aim is to achieve better working conditions for house-elfs, is anyone interested in joining?

Ghoulish-Creep - Please don't get her going...

Goddammit! - WTF?! Lmfao... You're not actually serious, are you?

S.P.E.W. - *glares* Yes. I. Am.

Ghoulish-Creep - Goddammit, please don't start a discussion with her on this... trust me, I speak from experience.

S.P.E.W. - Creep, you're my friend, you're supposed to support me!

Firewhiskey - I refuse to get involved in this.

Riotgirl - Me too.

MeAgainstTheWorld - I try that all the time, and fail miserably.

Cinderella just logged in.

Goddammit! - Rofl... no offense, but this is just about killing me.

Goddammit! - And hi, Cindy.

Cinderella - Hi. What's so funny?

Goddammit - Spew...

Ghoulish-Creep - ... or as I like to call it, the house-elf-liberation-front.

S.P.E.W. - Hahaha. I know about creep, but lemme guess, you're also male, goddammit, aren't you? Hello Cinderella, btw.

Goddammit! - Yes, I am male, why?

S.P.E.W. - That's just typical. Will I ever get to meet a guy that is NOT completely insensitive?

Riotgirl - It's in their nature, hun.

Ghoulish-Creep - Yeah, you gotta accept it... we don't really mean to be insensitive at all, you just keep getting it wrong.

S.P.E.W. - U-hu. Right.

Cinderella - Hopeless. Completely hopeless.

Tooth just logged in.

Claw just logged in.

TheyKilledKenny! just logged in.

YouBastards! just logged in.

River just logged in.

Bond,JamesBond just logged in.

MeAgainstTheWorld - Hey you all!

Riotgirl - Wotcher, guys.

River - Hi back.

Bond,JamesBond - Hello there.

YouBastards! - Hey, whazzup?

Firewhiskey - What's up is we need a change of topic here. Desperately.

Goddammit - Yeah, or else house-elf-obsessed feminists are going to slaughter us...

Claw - Huh?

Tooth - Do we wanna know?

MeAgainstTheWorld - No.

TheyKilledKenny! - Sounds real scary.

Ghoulish-Creep - Oh, yes.

River - Eh.

RavenButterfly just logged in.

CurlyBlonde just logged in.

ThestralMisfit just logged in.

MimbulusMimbeltonia just logged in.

YourFriend just logged in.

Fiendfyre just logged in.

Blood&Tears just logged in.

Riotgirl - More people, yay! This is getting gooooood.

Goddammit! - I can see Riotgirl from here, she's getting all excited and proud.

S.P.E.W. - That's nice.

Riotgirl - Keep your head inside your own cubicle, will ya?

Goddammit! - Sorry, can't help myself.

Firewhiskey - Lol, stalking her again?

Goddammit! - Am not!

Firewhiskey - Are too, when will you admit you've got a mad crush on her?

Goddammit! - Goddammit, I do not!!!!!

Riotgirl - That idiot crushing on me? Don't make me laugh.

Goddammit! - See? She agrees.

Firewhiskey - Keep telling yourself that.

MeAgainstTheWorld - I know some people like that...

Ghoulish-Creep - Really, who?

MeAgainstTheWorld - Not telling. Figure it out.

Cinderella - So what house is everyone in? I'm in Gryffindor.

S.P.E.W. - Me too.

Ghoulish-Creep - Gryffindor rules!

TheyKilledKenny! - Hell no, Slytherin all the way!

YouBastards! - Dito.

Tooth - Ew, no. Gryffindor.

Claw - Me too, although tbh you Slyths don't suck all the way...

YouBastards! - Hmph.

ThestralMistfit - Ravenclaw...

Bond,JamesBond - The Raven Front.

River - Gryff.

Fiendfyre - Contrary to popular belief, Hufflepuff totally kicks ass.

Goddammit! - No, it totally sucks ass.

Blood&Tears - Never met a real hardcore Puff then, have you?

Riotgirl - Lol... I used to be a Slyth, but I graduated ages ago...

Goddammit! - 3 years aren't ages... btw I was a Gryffie, once upon a time.

Firewhiskey - Me too, and I've had the misfortune to be in the same year with those two chaos-magnets... in Gryff.

Goddammit! - Erm, remember how you're supposed to be our friend?

Firewhiskey - Sure, mate.

Riotgirl - And you wouldn't have had it any other way.

RavenButterfly - How sweet... me and Curly are also in Ravenclaw.

CurlyBlonde - And friends as well.

YourFriend - Hufflepuff.

MimbulusMimbeltonia - Gryffindor.

YourFriend - That's great, we really have all kinds of people present here.

S.P.E.W. - Yes, I quite agree, this is an amazing way to encourage inter-house unity and get rid of all those prejudices...

MimbulusMimbeltonia - I especially like that we don't know who everyone is.

YouBastards! - Because otherwise no one would talk to you, or what?

Riotgirl - Keep it friendly, okies?

YouBastards! - Sorry, just kidding.

ThestralMisfit - I don't fit in with people in real life, either... so what?

Bond,JamesBond - Awesome attitude, misfit.

ThestralMisfit - Thanks.

S.P.E.W. - One thing, though... you really used to be a Gryffindor, goddammit?

Goddammit! - Yes, I said so, didn't I?

S.P.E.W. - Well, you did call me a mudblood earlier...

YourFriend - Seriously, he did? That's nasty.

Cinderella - What an asshole...

Goddammit! - I did apologize...

S.P.E.W. - Or something like that.

Goddammit! - And anyway, is there any unspoken rule that says Gryffindors can't be proud of their ancestry?

Riotgirl - And here we go again...

Firewhiskey - Just cut the crap, all of you. No one cares.

RavenButterfly - So true. Couldn't have said it better than that.

Tooth - Duh, I've had my first lesson with Umbridge today...

TheyKilledKenny! - Kill me. Just let it end...

River - What's wrong with that woman?

Bond,JamesBond - You mean, like, besides everything?

Cinderella - Is she really that bad?

Claw - You can't imagine just how bad.

YouBastards! - I could have used that time for something more useful, like staring at the wall or so.

Claw - Lol, my thoughts exactly.

MeAgainstTheWorld - I've had one lesson with her, and I'm already in detention?

TheyKilledKenny! - Crap. You have my entire capability of sympathy all to yourself.

Tooth - Add mine.

Claw - And just about everyone else's...

MeAgainstTheWorld - Thanks.

YouBastards! - What did you do, anyway?

MeAgainstTheWorld - Let's just say I confronted her with reality...

Goddammit! - Oh, how could you do such a thing?

Riotgirl - You've been a bad, bad boy....

ThestralMisfit - Lol... reality is uncomfortable to many people.

S.P.E.W. - Especially to the ministry.

CurlyBlonde - And can anyone tell me what it is with that jacket?

Cinderella - Oh dear me...

RavenButterfly - Don't even get me started on her looks.

Claw - And the way she talks to us...

TheyKilledKenny! - Like we're 5-year-olds...

Fiendfyre - If we all do our part, we can make this whole thing hell for her.

TheyKilledKenny! - I like the sound of that.

Fiendfyre - She'll regret ever taking this job, mark my words.

Tooth - I'll mark them and build them a shrine...

River - An Anti-Umbridge-Shrine.

Ghoulish-Creep - Cool thing.

Cinderella - I haven't had DADA yet, but I gotta say you aren't making me look forward to it...

ThestralMisfit - Same here.

Bond,JamesBond - Be prepared to sit there quietly reading the most useless textbook in history. All lesson, every lesson.

ThestralMisfit - Sounds like fun. :(

TheyKilledKenny! - Alternative: Charm a porn mag to look like your textbook to anyone but you.

Ghoulish-Creep - Good one. Spew, could you do that for me?

S.P.E.W. - Let me think........... how about no?

Ghoulish-Creep - Aww, why not?

S.P.E.W. - You.... you.... grrrr....

Goddammit! - Let it go, dude, you're treading on dangerous ground here.

Ghoulish-Creep - Oh, whatever...

Ghoulish-Creep whispers to TheyKilledKenny! - Can you do it for me?

TheyKilledKenny! whispers to Ghoulish-Creep - I'll hide a couple behind that fake door in the Charms corridor for you tomorrow, okay? First break, if I can.

Ghoulish-Creep whispers to TheyKilledKenny! - Thanks a heap, mate!

SnowWhiteQueen has logged on.

MeAgainstTheWorld - Hello, Queen.

Firewhiskey - Your beauty really lights up even a chatroom.

RavenButterfly - Hi.

SnowWhiteQueen - Hello to you as well. And thank you, Firewhiskey. *kiss* I really wouldn't have thought there would be so many people on here.

Riotgirl - Cool, isn't it?

Firewhiskey - *kisskisskisskisskiss*

Goddammit! - *facepalm*

CurlyBlonde - So does that mean SnowWhite and Firewhiskey are a couple?

Fiendfyre - Obviously.

Riotgirl - It's like someone super-glued their lips together...

Goddammit! - It's pretty sickening.

Firewhiskey - STFU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Claw - Rofl.

CurlyBlonde - That's cute. So romantic...

Claw - Even more rofl.

Riotgirl - Btw, those two Kenny-and-bastards-people... you were inspired by South Park when you picked your names, weren't you?

TheyKilledKenny! - Yep.

YouBastards! - Naturally.

Tooth - Hehe... typical.

Ghoulish-Creep - By what?

YourFriend - What's South Park?

MimbulusMimbeltonia - No clue what they're talking about.

S.P.E.W. - The name rings a bell with me, but I'm really not sure... think it's some sort of television show.

Goddammit! - Muggle thing. Shows the daily lives of some American muggle kids in a town called South Park.

Riotgirl - It's meant in a satirical way, muggles are not really like that, you do know that?

Goddammit! - Oh, and there I was thinking that all muggles look like two-dimensional paper dolls... you mean they DON'T???

Riotgirl - Duh. Ha. Ha. Ha. Freak.

YouBastards! - That's one muggle thing that my brother and I really like.

TheyKilledKenny! - I'd even say that we learned all our most important life lessons and moral and ethical values from that show.

Bond,JamesBond - Now that explains A LOT.

Claw - It does, doesn't it?

TheyKilledKenny! - Hey, what exactly do you mean by that?

Bond,JamesBond - Nothing, mate. Absolutely nothing at all.

S.P.E.W. - So you two are brothers, then?

YouBastards! - If you're talking about me and TheyKilledKenny, then yes. Tooth and Claw are, too.

Claw - Firewhiskey is our brother as well.

Ghoulish-Creep - Haha, that means you must also be my brother, Claw!

Cinderella - And mine...

RavenButterfly - Lol, how many kids do your parents have?

Ghoulish-Creep - Seven, in total.

ThestralMisfit - Is that rather worth envy or pity?

MeAgainstTheWorld - Envy.

Bond,JamesBond - Pity.

Blood&Tears - Yes for pity.

TheyKilledKenny! - I'm kinda glad summer is over, I really missed you guys.

Tooth - Yeah, too bad we couldn't meet up, but you know how it is...

YouBastards! - Yeah, your parents, and our parents...

Claw - Exactly.

ThestralMisfit - You mean they don't get along, so they don't want you to either?

Claw - Kinda like that, yeah.

Fiendfyre - Sounds like that really sucks.

YouBastards! - No shit.

S.P.E.W. - And those of you that have graduated, what are you doing for a job?

Riotgirl - Auror.

Goddammit! - Me too, that's why I can still see you... I'm watching you, Riotgirl...

Riotgirl - Stop it this instant or I'll hex your little bits off!

Goddammit! - Whoa, chill out, girl.

MimbulusMimbeltonia - Creepy...

Riotgirl - Yeah, he totally is... keeps staring over here...

MimbulusMimbeltonia - Tbh, I sorta meant both of you.

MeAgainstTheWorld - I'm jealous, I think I might want to become an auror as well.

Goddammit! - You should, it's a whole lotta fun, and you get the most entertaining colleagues ever.

Firewhiskey - I work for Gringotts, and my gf has just started there, too. I think that without her I would be so damn bored here, you can't imagine.

SnowWhiteQueen - Awww, thank you, sweetheart. *kisskiss* I'm glad to have you here as well.

Firewhiskey - Baby, Fiendfyre has nothing on you.

Goddammit! - This goes on and on and on, from dusk till dawn and the other way round.

Tooth - Sick.

Claw - Gross.

Cinderella - Told ya. Absolutely Phlegm.

CurlyBlonde - I still think it's cute.

RavenButterfly - They can be glad they're so happy together... enjoy it while you can.

CurlyBlonde - Aw, poor darling... *hugs*

YourFriend - What's the matter with her?

CurlyBlonde - Nothing, just leave her alone...

S.P.E.W. - Tactful change of topic, then... Has anyone already learned anything interesting today?

Tooth - Learn anything on the first day of school, are you insane?

Fiendfyre - I've learned that if anyone ever tries to kill me, all I have to do is kindly inform then that their behavior is incompatible with the law, that will surely make them realize their mistake.

Blood&Tears - Yeah, it's really often a problem that people simply aren't sufficiently aware of the law.

Goddammit! - Exactly, working as Aurors you'd be surprised just how frequently we encounter that particular issue. The general public is unbelievably oblivious, for all they know there might be anarchy in the UK.

ThestralMisfit - You guys are funny. I'm sitting in the common room laughing really hard right now.

Bond,JamesBond - Oh, that's you over there? See me waving?

ThestralMisfit - See me waving back?

Bond,JamesBond - Lol, now people are staring over here...

SnowWhiteQueen - Don't let them bother you, you're both so sweet.

River - Damn, it really IS the first day, isn't it? McGonagall doesn't seem to have noticed... Four-foot essay on Vanishing Laws? I thought she was kidding at first.

YouBastards! - McGonagall is NEVER kidding.

TheyKilledKenny! - Nor does she ever let her hair down... not that she isn't a good teacher, though.

Tooth - Good, but strict. Not like we're leaving her much of a choice there, though... we're not exactly model students.

Bond,JamesBond - Aaaand.... the medal for the understatement of the year goes to Tooth! Congratulations!

Tooth - *bows* Thank you, thank you very much... yes, that'll be enough applause... so, I'd like to thank Claw, and my mom, and actually every fellow troublemaker in this school...

RavenButterfly - Good gracious.

#############################################


	2. Chapter 2

Riotgirl - Nymphadora Tonks

Colorblind - Lavender Brown

SueMe - Eloise Midgen

TryMe - Demelza Robins

Firewhiskey - Bill Weasley

DarkFlower - Pansy Parkinson

KickIt - Angelina Johnson

SpinningOn - Alicia Spinnet

Victory - Vicky Frobisher

River - Lee Jordan

GreenChamp - Miles Montague

Kat - Katie Bell

Tooth - Fred Weasley

Claw - George Weasley

StrawberryLips - Leanne Avery

Ghoulish-Creep - Ron Weasley

MeAgainstTheWorld - Harry Potter

SnowWhiteQueen - Fleur Delacour

YourFriend - Ernie Macmillan

ThestralMisfit - Luna Lovegood

MimbulusMimbeltonia - Neville Longbottom

Goddammit! - Evan Rosier Jr.

NoWay - Dean Thomas

DarkBeauty - Helena Jones

LikeMe - Isolde Vance

PirateLady - Lydia McKinnon

PirateInferius - Yannick Mulciber

RedGoddess - Parvati Patil

BlueLotus - Padma Patil

Fiendfyre - Susan Bones

Blood&Tears - Hannah Abbott

Bond,JamesBond - Julius Rookwood

####################################

Publicly viewable, banned: Goddammit!

New Entry by Riotgirl

My stupid co-worker keeps trying to annoy me! I mean, he is a great friend and all, actually, but recently I think he's just purposely trying to get me to freak out or something. Like, almost every time I turn to look he seems to be watching me, and he uses just about any ridiculous pretext to come over and make fun of me... I'm starting to think there might be no way around having to have him put down... ;) No, but really, I don't know what to do about that madman anymore. Why the hell is he acting like that?

Comments:

Colorblind says:

Perhaps he just likes you? You know, as in as more than a friend.

SueMe says:

I think I'd be really happy if any guy was looking at me for any reason... even if he was such a weirdo.

TryMe says:

That does sound sort of creepy, though. Maybe you should confront him about it and not let it go until he tells you why he's being so strange towards you.

Firewhiskey says:

He's secretly liked you for years, although he'd rather bite his tongue off than admit that out loud. And if you're honest with yourself, you know you like him, too.

DarkFlower says:

Would he at least be a good catch? If so, go for it!

Riotgirl says:

Thanks for the advice, all of you. Well, I guess that from an objective point of view he could be considered something like a good catch, actually, not that I care, but I really can't imagine that he might be interested in me at all though, that's why I find thiy so strange. Guys that like you make a point of being nice to you, don't they?

Firewhiskey says:

He's just pulling at your figurative pigtails. It's his way of trying not to be awkward. And seriously, please get together sometime soon, you're annoying the hell outta me.

##########################################

Publicly viewable

New Entry by KickIt

All Gryffindors even remotely interested in Quidditch, please make sure to come to our trials! Not everyone can be picked, of course, but we need to get the best team together that this school has to offer.

Remember, this is our year! We'll show them, no one can get us down.

Comments:

Spinning On says:

Fully agree with this post, I'm already looking forward to seeing the Slytherins' faces when we snatch the cup away.

TryMe says:

I'm totally going to try out!

Victory says:

Hm, I wasn't really going to, I have so much other stuff going on already, but I suppose trying out can't hurt.

River says:

Go Gryffindor!

GreenChamp says:

All you're ever going to see is us celebrating our victory. Go Slytherin!

Kat says:

You snakes think waaaaaaaay too highly of yourselves.

Tooth says:

Actions are better than words. They'll learn when we kick their asses in the next match.

Claw says:

And that we will, that's a promise.

StrawberryLips says:

Kat won't stop bothering me about trying out, but she only wants me on the team because I'm her friend. I do enjoy flying, but I also know I'm not particularly good at it, I mean I can play for fun alright, but I don't think I should be on the team.

Ghoulish-Creep says:

I'd really like to try out myself, I love playing Quidditch, not sure I'm good enough though... I'm so nervous about it.

KickIt says:

Just go ahead and try out, what's the worst that can happen?

Ghoulish-Creep says:

I'm not sure I want to know.

MeAgainstTheWorld says:

I'm crossing my fingers for you, Ghoulish-Creep.

##############################################

Publicly viewable

New Entry by Firewhiskey

Feel like telling the world that I'm the luckiest man in the world, all thanks to the kind and amazingly beautiful SnowWhiteQueen.

Comments:

SnowWhiteQueen says:

You seem to instinctively know what makes me happy, my hot bad boy.

Colorblind says:

Awww...

DarkFlower says:

This is so nice, I wish my boyfriend told me such lovely things.

#################################################

Publicly viewable

New Entry by YourFriend

Let's start a Support-Harry-Potter-Club!

As I'm sure you all know, Harry Potter and Professor Dumbledore have been saying that You-Know-Who is back. The ministry is obviously trying to keep them quiet and discredit them, just because it's uncomfortable for them to admit the truth, but I fully believe them, as any other person with a certain degree of common sense should.

Anyone that wants to join the club, please leave a comment or send me a message!

Comments:

Cinderella says:

That's a wonderful idea, I'll join!

ThestralMisfit says:

You can count me in as well.

SnowWhiteQueen says:

Me too, no question there.

Firewhiskey says:

And me. Good one, YourFriend.

RavenButterfly says:

Absolutely, Harry would never lie about such a thing!

MeAgainstTheWorld says:

Wow, that's awesome of you guys, I'm sure Harry would be really more than grateful.

Ghoulish-Creep says:

Yeah, I agree, and of course I'm totally in, too.

S.P.E.W. says:

It really is despicable how the ministry is acting! Actually trying to get Harry expelled, even...

Riotgirl says:

Love the idea!

Tooth says:

Harry can always count on us.

Claw says:

Precisely, Tooth.

Kats says:

And on me.

StrawberryLips says:

I know for a fact that he really is back, it's all true.

Colorblind says:

How can you know that, StrawberryLips?

StrawberryLips says:

A member of my family is a Death Eater, that's how.

Colorblind says:

Oh... btw, I'm in as well.

KickIt says:

So am I.

SpinningOn says:

And I. Cedric Diggory didn't just drop dead for no reason, did he?

MimbulusMimbeltonia says:

Harry and Professor Dumbledore have never lied to us. Lots of people believed that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin, and then that crap about how he'd cheated to enter the tournament last year... that's just all a great lot of BS.

River says:

Couldn't have said it better myself, Mimbulus.

Goddammit! says:

I suppose Potter needs all the support he can get. Kinda means I'm joining.

NoWay says:

So am I, even though my best friend believes the Ministry and the Daily Prophet, unfortunately...

DarkBeauty says:

My mom and I believe it, too.

YourFriend says:

I'm glad so many people want to join, together we are much stronger than alone!

LikeMe says:

Neat, I also want to be in on this.

PirateLady says:

Me too. That son of a bitch is the reason I lost my parents.

PirateInferius says:

Hm, I guess I'm joining pretty much only because my girlfriend threatened me with no sex, but oh well.

Tooth says:

Lmfao, let's give a round of pity for PirateInferius...

PirateInferius says:

Thank you very much, I needed some pity.

PirateLady says:

HEY!!! GRRRR... just you wait, my darling...

PirateInferius says:

*shudders*

RedGoddess says:

Haha... Colorblind convinced me to join as well. My stupid parents completely buy the Daily Prophet's lies, though...

BlueLotus says:

Yeah, they nearly didn't let us go back to school this year, limited as they are.

Fiendfyre says:

Oh my, lucky they let you come nevertheless! Me and Blood&Tears are also in, aren't we?

Blood&Tears says:

Yep, you bet we are.

#################################################

New chat (logged in: Cinderella, ThestralMisfit)

Cinderella - So how was your day?

ThestralMisfit - Pretty good, apart from finding out exactly how boring DADA can be... but there was broccoli for lunch today, and curry sauce to eat it with... and your day?

Cinderella - Lol I don't think the curry was meant for the broccoli, but who cares... there's this boy that I think might like me, at least he's come over to talk to me several times and always seems a bit nervous around me.

ThestralMisfit - Well, do you also like him then?

Cinderella - Kinda, I have to say that he is cute, the only thing is that there's this other boy I've been crushing on for years now who doesn't seem to notice me much at all, but maybe I really just have to move on, you know?

ThestralMisfit - Yeah, maybe... I wish you luck in any case.

Cinderella - How about you, do you have a boyfriend?

ThestralMisfit - Oh, no, I think most boys are looking for a girl that's more popular than me.

Cinderella - Oh, so sorry about that...

ThestralMisfit - Don't be, I'm so used to this by now that I don't really mind much anymore. :)

Cinderella - Good for you.

Bond,JamesBond has logged in.

ThestralMisfit - Hi, how are you doing?

Cinderella - Hello.

Bond,JamesBond - Hey, thanks, I'm doing pretty fine, I've just seen you sitting over there again Thestral, so I figured you might be talking on here. What were you guys talking about before I turned up, anyway?

ThestralMisfit - Nothing in particular... life, boys, just stuff.

Bond,JamesBond - Boys? What would you girls have to talk about us?

Cinderella - Us girls talk about you boys fairly often, you know...

ThestralMisfit - Well, tbh I rarely do that myself.

Bond,JamesBond - Lol, can I possibly make either of you tell me any secret girl talk? ;)

Cinderella - No, sorry.

ThestralMisfit - *ggg*

Bond,JamesBond - Dammit, I knew it. Too bad. *g*

Cinderella - Sorry you two, gotta go, my brother wants something. Cya!

Cinderella has signed off.

Bond,JamesBond - I do hope my sudden appearance didn't scare her off...

ThestralMisfit - Haha, no, don't worry.

Bond,JamesBond - What year are you in?

ThestralMisfit - Forth, and you?

Bond,JamesBond - Seventh. Damn NEWTs year... NEWTs with Umbridge, I'm sensing a catastrophe approaching there...

ThestralMisfit - Oh Merlin, that's really bad... at least I'll be lucky enough to be rid of her by the time I'll have to take OWLs, thanks to the DADA curse.

Bond,JamesBond - Lol, I hope so for your sake.

ThestralMisfit - Is James Bond your real name then?

Bond,JamesBond - Eh, no. Reference to the main character in a few muggle movies.

ThestralMisfit - Oh, okay.

Bond,JamesBond - I'll tell you my real name if you tell me yours. Not like we don't know who the other one is at least from sight, is it?

ThestralMisfit - Yes, true. I'm Luna Lovegood.

Bond,JamesBond - Julius Rookwood. Hm, Luna... the moon, suits you well.

ThestraMisfit - Thank you. Hey, I'm waving to you again.

Bond,JamesBond - Waving back, see?.

ThestralMisfit - Hehe.

Bond,JamesBond - I'm thinking, not that sitting in different corners of the same room and chatting isn't fun, but how about we go outside to the lake and talk a bit more? We should make use of the weather while it's still good.

ThestralMisfit - I'd love to, but there'll be litterflies everywhere around the lake, they are said to come out most often in fall.

Bond,JamesBond - Litterflies?

ThestralMisfit - They're so-to-say the "ghosts" of recently deceased dragonflies, or perhaps comparing them to dementors would be more fitting, they live off the life force of other living things, usually around water. Although of course they are nowhere near as dangerous as real dementors, don't worry, they're like the less harmful mini-versions.

Bond,JamesBond - Er, yeah... alright, but whatever, we don't have to let some little litterflies spoil our fun, now, do we? Come on, they'll just have to make room for us.

ThestralMisfit - Okay, I suppose you're right, let's go then. On your responsibility, though.

########################################

Publicly viewable

New Entry by SueMe

Anyone know a really good way to get rid of acne?

I think I might have tried just about everything, maybe I'm just a hopeless case.

Comments:

DarkFlower says:

I use Crystal's Magi-Clear myself.

Colorblind says:

So do I, it works pretty well.

SueMe says:

Tried that. Seriously, I can't find a product that I haven't tried already. I'm immune to all of them.

Claw says:

We're just in the process of developing some new products, they're still in testing though. You sound like a good test-subject, btw. If you don't mind being one of our guinea-pigs, you'll get free samples.

SueMe says:

Do you know what you're doing? I don't mind a little risk, but only if you're fairly sure that at least it won't make it worse.

Claw says:

There's hardly any risk at all, trust me.

SueMe says:

I'm desperate enough to be convinced.

##########################################


End file.
